


It Will Be Good To Be Home In Hawaii Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny are going home after spending time away, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189
Kudos: 1





	It Will Be Good To Be Home In Hawaii Again:

*Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny are going home after spending time away, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

It was a perfect ending to a perfect vacation, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husbands were aboard on their flight from **_Rome International Airport_** , on their way home to **_Honolulu International Airport_** in Honolulu, Hawaii. They realized that they spent enough time away, & can't wait to see their ohana. Plus, They **_will_** get all of the gossip that they missed, while they were away. It would be normal again.

Officer Adam Noshimuri was smiling, cause his men were very happy, & safe. It was what they all dreamed about, & it was coming true, The Handsome Asian asked for many blessings, & he got them without even knowing it. It was definitely more positive, than the way that life has been going. His husbands caught him staring into space, & deep in thought about something. Steve asked, "Doing okay, Babe ?", He asked, as he, & the loudmouth detective expressed their worry, & concern.

"I am doing just fine, It will be good to be home in Hawaii again", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams agreed, & said, "It was great to get away, Get some perspective, But nothing beats home", which made his lovers happy to hear that. Then, He went on to say, "I am glad that 10 years worth of ghosts are gone," The Shorter Man declared, as he looked at Steve, who smiled, & agreed with his husband. The Former Seal said this, as he sighed happily. It was the first time in a long time, that he felt like this.

"It's nice for a change, Not to be looking over our shoulders, & getting into gunfights", The **_Five-O Commander_** was just getting tired of it all, cause it took it's toll on them. Adam & Danny were relieved to see him like this, & _very_ happy too in the process too. The Ex-Yakuza Leader was in total agreement, He said, "It sure is", Danny backed him up, The Blond said this to him with a nod of his head. He understood Steve most out of everyone in the **_Five-O Ohana_**.

"I understand, We all understand that if we take time out, our lives, & souls would be for the better. Just know, We **_are_** here for you, You can tell us anything that is on your mind", The Blond advised him wisely. Steve acknowledged that he made a mistake in the past. Adam added his say into the mix. "We love you so much, Sweetheart, Never be afraid to tell us anything". THe Hunky Man said to him, "I love you too", They shared kisses, & hugged, cuddled, & snuggled against each other. They relaxed for the rest of the flight.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
